What's Done Is Done
by Sticky-Sweet.Lips
Summary: AU. It was just another night with him, with a married man. But I couldn't help it and as they say: 'What's Done Is Done'. SasuSaku. R/R


**Hey guys so this is another story. I was listening to Shakira's Lo hecho esta hecho and I came up with this idea so I hope you guys like it so please read and review. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Done Is Done<strong>

How did I get here? Oh yeah, he called and I said yes.

It's been always like this he calls and I'll change every plan I might have so I could meet with him.

Why don't I refuse him? Simple, because I love him, and any request he might have I'd fulfill it. Crazy right, I know, but I love him since I was twelve so it's very difficult for me to deny him anything. Even when I know what we do is very wrong.

The worst part of everything is that I can't seem to get him off my head – and heart for all intents and purposes.

I met Sasuke in school; we were in the same class since five. But we weren't friends because he seldom spoke to anyone, save for his best friend Naruto. Actually thanks to him we became friends. We were placed in a project together – the three of us. It was awkward at first but as time progressed – because, lucky for me, it was an annual project – we really bonded and became good friends. And by the time I turned thirteen I already adored him, more than anything.

But of course I never told him anything – because I didn't have the guts to, and also I feared his rejection – and our lives took different paths, but we – somehow – managed to stay in touch.

By the time I was graduating from university something terrible – well in my eyes – happened.

Sasuke got married.

It happened five years ago. But still hurts every time I look at him with his wife. She's beautiful, rich and is – according to Sasuke's father – a suitable woman to form part of the Uchiha clan. Karin – that's her name.

And you want to know why it hurts so bad – not only because I love him – because after what happened between us that night I thought he felt something for me; not love but a great affection. But after his marriage the picture got clear: he felt nothing but friendship towards me.

Now that I'm thinking over everything it wouldn't do me any wrong to remember that night.

We were at the bar we always frequented. Naruto had already left – with Hinata of course. Sasuke was being his usual quiet self while I was chatting at him and he would reply with a nod or grunt to show that he was paying attention to what I was saying. After a few shots of sake I was ready to go home when Sasuke said he needed to do something before it were too late. That was the statement that left me hanging to everything he were to do. And with his everlasting calm he took me to my apartment and then made me his.

All my hopes went highware at that moment. With every caress, every touch, every sensation he made me feel I thought that my happy ending had arrived. He didn't talk to me for a few days and he wasn't there with me when I woke up – the bed was empty and cold.

That was the best/worst day of my life. Until he married. I try to forget him, I really tried so hard, but when he called I couldn't say no.

And every choice I made led me to where I am – in one of our meetings – propped on one elbow looking at him sleeping peacefully. Just reminiscing and images of the night flew to my mind and I was forced by my brain to remember.

Me, standing in front of a door, with a keycard in my hand – it was a nice hotel, a really nice one. I was in front of a suite, the 5897 suite. Inside it was my heaven.

He was standing in the middle wearing a shirt – white shirt with a few buttons open – and black pants.

We opened the minibar and then we went straight to Eden. And even if I knew I was in a bad company I couldn't stop myself – now that I'm thinking about it. I believe it was the smell – he smelled like danger, it was even better – and the taste of his skin – something akin to sulfur mixed with honey – that did the trick, which encouraged me. He had set his goal, I was in trouble – I knew it – but it felt like heaven. Anyone could tell, not a single heart could deny that I walked a wild path.

While I was taking his clothes off – so I would be able to kiss his muscular chest and taste his scent he looked at me with his piercing black orbs. There was something in them – but I couldn't put my finger on it – shining, something deep, full of passion but mixed with something else and the only coherent thought my mind could register was _'Don't look at me like that I know what you want from me'_ and he started to take my blouse off and looking with his wandering eyes.

And in the mist of the passion I told him "To love like you do, there's no body that could resist"

He chuckled at me and kissed me ending my one sided-conversation effectively.

There's so much about him that overwhelm me, his smell, his voice, his touch and even if I couldn't resist him – heck I welcomed his advances – in my head I knew there were a lot of things that I let pass. But like they say: _'there is no worse blindness than not wanting to look'_.

What were those things? you'd ask I'll tell you two: When he took off his wedding ring and hide it in his pocket or when he answered his cellphone and told his wife that he would be home next day. And so many other things I let pass, because I'm so naive and because I'm a expert in always repeating my mistakes – only in the subject of the heart.

But as the also say: _'What's done is done'_, and all my choices brought me where I am now, in a suite, in this expensive hotel, laying in the big and comfy bed – naked – looking at Sasuke.

I did it again, didn't I? I tripped and fall with the same old rock, and I always would repeat and go back. But it feels so good everything that makes me wrong and with Sasuke never is enough.

It's been seven months since the first time he called me to tell me that we would meet in this suite. It's always this suite. I've never felt so out of place, never so much had escaped from my control but everything in this world is temporal, he is and I am.

This night it's been one of those wild hot ones. I still wonder how it happened. We both were so impatient and made such a ruckus and even received a call from the reception because there were complains from room 5899.

Even if I am – technically – a mistress I don't feel that way. I feel like a woman who is in love and sometimes – once a week actually – some of that love is reciprocated by that man.

I felt a sudden movement – Sasuke is waking up, even in that somnolent state he is handsome.

"Sakura. What are you doing awake?" he said

"I'm just thinking Sasuke-kun" I told him.

"Hn." he said while wrapping one arm around my waist and bringing me close to his chest and of course I would take advantage of that to kiss his chest, neck, jaw over and over again.

"What time is it?" I asked, I needed to know if we could make the best of the time that we still have together.

"Half past three" he said. By the tone of his voice I knew that we had similar thoughts

"What do you say if I tripped and fall with the same old rock one more time tonight?" I asked him.

"Hn, let's trip and fall together"

And so it began again his hands touching my thighs, my hips, my waist and my breasts while we kissed and I moaned in his mouth and my wandering hands touched his bicep, his back, his chest, his eight pack. Despite everything I was ready to let him take me again and everytime he wanted.

When or lust and need was satisfied and I was laying on top of him giving him butterfly kisses to his chest and massaging his sides that's when I decided to tell him "This hasn't been a normal week" I laughed a little "Three nights in a row. And I can't help but wondering how I always end up choosing so wrong"

He lifted my head to look at him but otherwise did nothing to stop my wandering hands "You think coming here everytime I called you it's wrong" He said with a serious look in his face and with something flashing in his eyes. Was it hurt?

"I think sleeping with a married man is wrong" I said honestly with a small smile in my face "But like I've told you many times before it's not wrong to sleep with the man I love"

He smirked at my statement and gave me a good kiss, rough but sweet; forcefully but tender, it was an everything is out in the open kiss.

"Besides" I said after the kiss ended "What's done is done" anD I smiled to him with new lust overpowering my senses.

He smirked at me – so freaking sexy all the time – and said "we can do it again tonight"

I laughed and put my hands in his chest and whisper in his ear "And tomorrow night, and the night after that and so on and on" I trailed kisses to his chest.

"Hn, that's about right" he said in his baritone voice.

And we stayed in the suite 5897 satiating our lust, our passion in our little Eden until our bodies couldn't move, and I choose that moment before we fell asleep to say: "You are a very bad company and all the mistakes that went on for too long I wish there was a way I could delete all of them"

"What mistakes" he asked me. I could feel his scrutinizing gaze on me.

"All of them. All the mistakes we made, like you getting married and cheating on your wife with me, and I sleeping with a married man who's wife is innocent and maybe even loves you" I said sadly.

"You think too much." he told me with a serious tone in his voice.

"Yes I do, that's why I been thinking that maybe we shouldn't do this anymore" I said but never once stopped touching him.

"No." he said I was about to ask him why but he beat me to speak, "Because what we do is real, what we have is true"

"But why after you married? And why you married her if you felt something for me?" I needed to know why he sought me after his marriage.

"I married because of my father, and because of the clan." he took a breath "I was foolish I know"

That made me laugh because yes he had been more than foolish he had been idiotic completely mental for accepting that arranged marriage. But still I need to know what are we and what is going to happen now, because I couldn't stand be only sex for him.

"Sasuke-kun what am I to you?" I asked him. It was rare how suddenly I had the guts to ask him when usually I would chicken out.

"You are mine" he said.

That leave me speechless because apart from claiming me as his he didn't say he loved me he just thought that I was his possession.

"But more than being mine you are the light that illuminate my world" well that was better.

Even if that wasn't a love proclamation or a big proposal – because I had to face the fact that he was married and he was only mine a few nights – I still knew that I couldn't stop loving him and after a taste of his sweet ambrosia I was addicted and this was a vice I could not leave. So maybe I ought to enjoy what life gave me and even if it were this little moments I would enjoy them and make the best of them because after all it was better having him for a little that not having him at all.

With that thought in mind I snuggle and said to him "You know what I don't care if I did it again or if I got it all wrong and that it's why it feels so right that I can't even believe it and because I don't mind tripping and falling with the same old rock over and over"

"Hn" he said with that sexy smirk.

As I drifted I swear I heard him say "I'll always be there for you to trip and fall on me"

And with that a smile formed in my lips but I knew that he loved me – a little – and for him being married with another woman – that could touch him and kiss him and hold him at night – wasn't as satisfactory as being with me one night for week – well this week it's been three night already.

Despite everything I knew that in the end it would work out – I know it would take some time – and we'll be together. And that didn't mean that in the meantime we couldn't have some fun.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>So why do guys think, liked it, loved it, hated it plase review and tell me anything about it so I can improve as a writer. <strong>

**Thanks for reading Bye... for now :D**


End file.
